This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for controlling well operations based on monitored parameters of cement in a well.
In the past, failure of cement in a well has typically been reacted to, rather than proactively prevented. In general, the greatest measure of failure prevention occurs during the planning and installation of the cement. If failure subsequently occurs, it is dealt with then, typically with expensive and time consuming repair operations, and even including abandonment of the well.
It will, therefore, be appreciated that significant benefits could be achieved by actively monitoring parameters of the cement and modifying well operations if needed to prevent, or at least mitigate, damage to the cement.